Love Me Darkly Books 1: The dark side
by Lunaari
Summary: One Friday the thirteenth Timmy stand to stop the antifaires wave a chaos. But but a new revelation nt only has him standing down, but Joining AntiCosmo. What else will he learn? Can Cosmo and Wanda get him back? Will Remy ever learn to tame those grabby hands?
1. CH 1: Dark Rites

Dark Rites

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Timmy's POV

I laid on my bed. I let out a soft sigh. It was Friday the thirteenth and was late. I wonder what was taking so long. I was waiting for Jorgan to come whining for me to stop AntiCosmo. My fairies paced the room nervously. Jorgan doesn't come. Instead, Cosmo Wanda, Poof and me are atomic poof onto the scene.

"Wow, it must be really bad." Wanda says

"Jorgan did even bother asking." Cosmo adds.

"Yeah." Poof agrees.

I stand and look around. Chaos was everywhere, People were panicking in the streets. All the antifairies looked really pissed off.

"What's the plan?" Jorgan asks coming to my side.

"Why are the antifairies so mad?" I ask.

"Who cares." Jorgan huffs. "Get them back in their cages."

Cages? Maybe that's why their so pissed.

" I plan to talk to them." I tell Jorgan.

"Are you nuts?" Wanda shouts." They'll never listen to you."

"Just wish up some cool gizmo to trap them." Cosmo says." Then we can go about our way."

I ignore them and walk to the raging anti's. Some jump when they see me. Other's glare. AntiWanda flies down to me.

" So they sent you in huh?" She huff."Well yur tricks ain't gonna work."

I look around.

"What's this I hear about cages?" I ask.

" Jorgan's took us out our home and locked us in cages." AntiWanda says. "Dare ain't hardly room enough to sit up, let alone move around. Dat was da last straw, Wes sick of being treated like animals."

I nod, so that's why they were so mad.

" Where's AC?" I ask.

"He's over dare." AntiWanda says pointing to him.

He was sitting on a car, calmly sipping tea. He was the only calm antifairy around.I start to him, when I'm pulled to a stop.

"Where do you think your going?" AntiWanda snaps.

" To talk to AC." I reply.

"He don't want to talk to nobody." AntiWanda says."He's enjoying his air."

"Fine I'll sit next to him until he feels like talking. " I tell her.

AntiWanda looks at me puzzled.

"Ain't you gonna try and stop us?" She asks.

"Nah, you have ever right to be angry." I reply." Beside I fight for what's right. And keeping people in cages isn't right."

AntiWanda puzzled look turns to one of shock.

" You see us as people? She ask.

" That's what you are." I reply." Have fun."

AntiWanda lets me go and I walk over to AC. The other antifairies stare at me shocked. I think they heard what I said. I climb on the car. I was easier then I expected. At least I think so till I realize I'm floating. I look back at AntiWanda. She winks at me and flies off. I settle next to AC. He's eyes were closed. His hands were shaking. It seemed like he was trying to calm down. While I wait to speak to him I look around. The Antifairies seemed happier. The malice drains out there pranks and they become playful. I look over at my fairies. They and Jorgan were being held back by the antifairies magic.

AntiCosmo moves and looks at his watch.

" Do you seriously plan on not stopping us." AntiCosmo asks, not looking at me." You have ten minute to try. After that it'll be to late."

He was planning something. No wonder Jorgan was in such a rush.

"Are you trying to make Friday the thirteenth last forever?" I ask

"No, I realize it was foolish." AntiCosmo says."I'd never see Halloween again."

"That matters to you?" I ask.

AntiCosmo nods.

" It's a fun creepy holiday antifairies enjoy." He replies" We'd miss it if it never came about again. F.y.i your down to six minutes."

I decide to take a gamble.

" I'm not going to try and stop you AntiCosmo." I tell him.

AntiCosmo look at me. His expression is unreadable.

"Why?" he ask.

I look at the antifairies playing.

" Do you want the PC answer or the truth?" I ask.

"The truth, if you please."Ac Replies.

"Two reasons." I reply." One I honestly don't care any more."

"And the other." AC asks.

I turn and look him in the eyes.I can feel my eyes darken with rage.

" The thought of you being locked a tiny cage." I tell him, venom dripping from my words.

"Seriously pisses me the fuck off."

End Timmy's POV  
>AntiCosmo's POV<p>

I look at Timothy only did he care such a thing happened to me, he actually seemed outraged about it. No, there was no seeming about it. It was written all over his face. It oozed from his rage filled word. HE even said a hard swear word. I turn away blushing. My heart pounded insanely. Could it be my Timothy actually fancies me. Dare my dark heart dream? I look at my watch

" Three minutes." I mutter.

"Then what.?" Timothy asks. I look at the sky.

"Like I said." I tell him."It'll be too late."

My fellow Antifairies fluttered around . It was almost have been in hiding all day waiting till it was almost sun down to cause trouble . Knowing they'd panic and rush in there secret weapon. I had a plan to neutralize Timothy. I look down at the boy, who was now laying back, relaxing beside me. It seems the horrid truth did that for me.

I still can't believe he cared. Little did he know tonight was a special Friday the thirteenth night. There was also a full was a blue moon. On this rare night We antifairies receive a power bonus. We become powerful enough to our unseal our world.I know it took a lot of power to seal it in the first place. Power the fairies no longer have. For to seal it requires Mana. Ancient magic fairies no long channel. but we antifairies still do. In secret that have to, the power boost is a mana magic boost, not a dark watt one. But to receive this power boost, we antifairies have to be on earth.

"Turner Catch!" Jorgan shouts.

I turn to see Timothy reading something.

"So that's what your waiting for" He remarks.

Damn it was to late to neutralize him as I planned.

Antifairies pause, frozen in place.

"Cosmo Wanda can you hear me?" Timothy calls.

"Loud and clear Timmy."Cosmo says."Make a wish."

I desperately search for a way to keep us out.

" I wish I had my favorite snacks." Timothy wishes."

I let out a growl as his wish is granted. The cocky little bastard. Timothy turns to me with a grin.

" How long till the show starts?" Timothy asks.

His eyes gleamed with excitement.

" The show?" I echo puzzled.

"The Antifairy power up." Timothy replies. " It happens once every few thousand years. I so happy I get to see it."

Antifairies cheers.

"It's starting. . now." I reply with a smile. The moon raises. It was antifairy blue. Timothy looks at it in awe. As do I

"I. I never thought I'd see it in my life time."I gasp.

AntiWanda comes and joins us.

"Me nether." She says

" I'm glade you got too." Timothy says.

We look at him. He was watching the other antifairies begin to glow.

" You should hurry." Timothy says." Unseal your world before Jorgan stops you."

" May we trouble you for a ounce of you blood." I ask."It's for the ritual."

Sure I can take it by force. But it'll be more potent if the child gives the blood willingly. Or better yet join in the ritual willingly. Timothy hold out his hand.

" Take what you need."He says.

I take his hand. It gently squeezes mine.I clean his wrists. AntiWanda takes Timothy's other hand.

" I'll hold your hand encase yur scared of needle." AntiWanda says.

Timothy smiles at her.

"Thank."He says."I am actually."

I draw his blood. When I'm done I look at Timothy. He had his eyes closed.

"It's done."I tell him softly.

I put a antifairy band aid on him. Timothy smiles at it.

"Now what?"he asks

"Care ta join the ritual?"AntiWanda ask." It give it a boost if ya do. "

" A double boost." I add."But I should warn you. You'll loose your god parents if you do. Helping us might be the worst rule you can break."

I hand him the vial of blood.

" It's your choice." I add

of course I'd have AntiWanda pin him down so I can get the vial back, should he refuse. but he doesn't need to know that.

"I'll help if you promise me one thing. Timothy says.

"Just name it" I tell him "And it will be done"

"When the fairies leave me for this." Timothy says."Promise me, you'll keep me company. " Timothy looks at me.

"Don't just say you will, mean it." Timothy plead." I don't want to be alone again, please AC."

I nod.

"I swear to you Timothy, We antifairies will always be by your side."I Vow." With this new freedom, We'll be your best of friends, You have my Salome vow as their leader."

I help Timothy to the ground. I change him into a black robe. Timothy looked at me with such trusting eye. No child has ever gazed upon me in such a manor. No human have looked upon me in such a way.I makes me sad to know he's about to die. My only comfort is that it'll only be temporary.

"My brother and sisters." I call to my follow anti's." Timothy have agreed to me our to the sacred rites commence!"

End of AntiCosmo's POV  
>Wanda's POV<p>

"S. . Sacrifice?"I gasp. What are they going to do to Timmy?"

Jorgan bashed against the barrier.

" Their going to kill him." Jorgan says."

"Why isn't Timmy fighting?" Cosmo asks..

"They must have him under a spell."Jorgan says.

Jorgan atomic poof Remy to us. Remy look around puzzled

"Why am I here?"Remy asks

"Your going to help us save that idiot Turner. " Jorgan replies.

"Why should I care?" Remy ask.

"He's Cosmo and Wanda's problem." Juandissimo adds." Let them save him."

"Do it or you lose Juandissimo." Jorgan threatens."And you go in for retraining."

Remy rolls his eyes. Juandissimo almost wets tells us his plan and we go in. Me Cosmo and Juandissimo hide as Remy's bow tie and cuff links. Poof stays behind where it's safe.

We can hear the antifairies chanting. I can't understand a word of it.

" Get the lead out so we can go home." I snap.

Remy swallows hard and moves faster.I knew why he was stalling. He hated Timmy. He'd like nothing more for Timmy to be killed. We get to the center. Timmy's was sitting on a AntiCosmo and AntiWanda sat next to him They were watching the other antifairies dance.

" Remy!" Timmy shouts.

Antifairies swoop down and grab Remy. They take him to their leader.

" How lovely, another human child has joined us." AntiCosmo says

"I've come to take that urchins place."Remy squeaks out. " I'm a far better choice then he is."

AntiCosmo's eyes seem to darken. But why?

"Oh, how so?"AntiCosmo Remarks

"We're both god children, but I'm far richer then he is." Remy says. "I have nobility in my blood. Such higher quality blood will no doubt bring you more power."

" My word, you are a stupid boy." AntiCosmo says."Did Jorgan tell you to say that, or are you just a complete ass."

Remy doesn't speak.

"From the fear in your eye, you were forced to come here." AntiCosmo says."So of we take you blood, it will be against your will."

AntiCosmo pulls Timmy close. To my surprise he starts to tickle Timmy.

"Timothy on the other hand opened his heart to us freely. He sympathized with our plight. And agreed to join us with a open heart."AntiCosmo adds

"Hey quite it." Timmy laugh. AntiCosmo does as Timmy says,and kisses him on the forehead.

" Blood given out of love, is vastly more potent then blood given out of fear." AntiCosmo continues. " But your blood will add to our power nicely."

I want to wring his neck. But, we are to stay hidden till the moon reaches it's peek. Just at the power is about to be drawn. If we snatch Timmy and Remy away, The Antifairies will be left twice as weak. they would have had to fast on blood before the ritual.

Then I get to stomp that ass. AntiWanda too.I look at them then Timmy. He was looking at me. Had he figure out what we're planning. I hope so. He can help pull it off.

"Can I keep my cloths?Remy asks.

"Fine,only the main sacrifice need to dawn the sacred robes,." AntiCosmo says.

Timothy looks into the distance. I wonder what he was looking at. Remy is seated next to Timmy. I follow Timmy's gaze. He was looking at the brutes that were gathering at the barrier. Good boy, plan the best way to get to them

"Don't worry yourself with them" AntiCosmo says."No fairy can get through."

"We just amped up da shield."AntiWanda says."Lay down it's almost time."

"No."Timothy says.

"No, what is he doing." I think to myself." It's too soon."

"Timothy you have nothing to fear." AntiCosmo lies." All you have to do is lay down and close your eyes. It's be over quickly." "

"AC, don't you find it odd." Timmy says. "All those brutes out there and not one is hitting the barrier."

AntiCosmo follows Timmy's gaze.

"Timmy, what are you doing? "I panic to myself

"Now that you mention it. It is quite odd."AntiCosmo says."It's almost like their waiting for something."

"Tell me AC what would happen if the ritual is interrupted at the final moment?" Timmy asks.

" We'll be left weak and helpless." AntiCosmo replies."And competently at their mercy."

I can't believe it. Timmy was helping them. He had gone to AntiCosmo's side. But why?

"One last question before I lay down." Timmy says.

"What's that sug?" AntiWanda ask.

Timmy lays down on the table

"Don't you think Remy's Tie and cuff links are Lovely?" Timmy asks. "Even if they are mismatched."

We look at each other. Cosmo was green Juandissimo was purple. I curse our stupid mistake. We should have made sure we matched. But they didn't notice. Why did Timmy point it out? We're grabbed from Remy and antipoofed into our true forms. They put a barriers round us. "

'Timmy run, get away." I scream."They're going to kill you!"

End Wanda's POV  
>Timmy's POV<p>

I sit up and look at Wanda.

"Relax,it'll be fine." I tell her."Just enjoy the show. "

Not to late to bow out." AntiCosmo says.

I look at Remy.

"Go home Remy." I tell him."Take your stupid fairy with you."

Remy grabs me and ranks me off the pulls me towards the barrier.

"HEY, I'm not your fairy." I huff trying to break lose."

" No, but your stupid though. "Remy snaps.

I try to pull away from him

"What are you doing?" Remy ask."They're trying to kill us.'

"Let me go." I snap" I told them I'll help."

"Have you gone mad?" Remy ask."Do you want to die?"

With a antiPoof we're back at the table. Remy if ripped from me.

"Put him with the others." AntiCosmo orders.

"Is it wise to put them together? I ask."Shouldn't we kick them out the barrier?"

"No time." AntiCosmo says. "My power is waning from the fast. The ritual has to start now."

I look at AntiCosmo. He looked tired.

"Please lay down Timothy" AntiCosmo says.

" Safety first." I reply. "Put them in separate cages."

"I would is I could, but my wand is drained. AntiCosmo says.

"My wand have some power." AntiRip says. floating to us.

He looked weak as well. I take it and separate the prisoners. Doing so leave me dizzy. I lay on the table.

"Have using dark magic left my Timothy dizzy?" AntiCosmo asks.

I nod.

" Close yur eyes and rest a spell." AntiWanda says."It'll make ya feel bedder.

"Okay AW." I reply.

I close my eyes. The night air felt nice. The antifairies chanted all around 's strange ,but I understood them. They where praising the moon. AntiCosmo speaks. He say something I can't understand. AntiCosmo marks my forehead. My robe is opened and he marks my chest.

I start to feel warm. They begin to strap me down. Did they think I was going to run? Then again this next part might hurt a whole lot and they needed me to stay still. My body gets warmer and table moves.

"Drink dis Timmeh." AntiWanda says."It'll keep ya from over heatin."

I drink the liquid. It was sweet and tasted of lemons and mint. My body cools down.I'm lowered back down.

"This next part is going to hurt isn't it?" I ask.

"I'm afraid so." AC replies. "Please bare with it, it will be for a sort duration."

"AC will I really die?" I ask."

"Yes, you will."AC says ." That too will be for a sort duration. Do you want to back out?"

"It's to late to go back." I reply." I'll trust you with my life."

"Let us proceed." AntiCosmo orders." Let's make this ask as quick and painless for our Timothy as we can."

The chanting picks up. My body heat and AntiWanda chants too.

That's when it hits me. A beam of raw energy. It rips through my body. It feels like every cell in me was exploding. I scream in pain. I'm give more liquid. I swallow it the best I can. The pain is horrible. My body convulses. Hot tears pours from me. I scream and sob uncontrollably, I struggle against my restraints, my body acting on its own. Fear tells me to flee. Loyalty forces me to stay. Suddenly it body goes limp. Too tired to move. I lay on the table crying, gasping for air.

"Is he dead Cozzie?" AntiWanda asks.

"Surprisingly no." AntiCosmo replies."But he is dying."

"Dying?" I gasp."I'm dying?"

"Shh, save your strength." AC says. "Close you eyes and let sleep take you."

I close my eyes again.

" Let's finish this."AC says."Timothy has little time."

My mind drifts. I'm floating in an endless I dead now?I'm surrounded by darkness. It felt Cozy.I feel something being pulled from me. The pain I'm feeling lessen. I lay back and let the void have it's fill. As I'm drained I feel weaker and weaker. It becomes hard to move. I begin to panic and start to struggle.

"Shh, calm down." Ac say"Just let go. I will not let you fall."

Ac's words, his clam kind voice help me calm down.I do as he says and let go.I close my eyes and let the void take me.

End Of Timmy's POV  
>AntiCosmo's POV<p>

Mana energy fills my being. It replaces the tainted watt energy We've been force fed.

"Stop your killing him!" Wanda screams."Please. . stop."

We pay her no mind. We had to finish 's life was at stake. The longer the dark mana stayed in him, the more likely it was to kill him. To be honest it should have rendered him in a coma when it entered his body. But he was not only conscious, but able to speak.

When we have absorbed our fill, we direct the remaining energy into a beam." This is where Timothy's being a godchild comes in handy. He had fairy energy within him. That energy will trick the seal into absorbing the dark Mana.

"Cozzie da brute are breaking through."AntiWanda shouts.

"It's now or never." I call.

The Beam pass through Timothy. It hits the seal on our world. The seal cracks., so does our barrier. Timothy starts to shake and gasp for air.

"Just a little more Timothy." I call to him, unsure if he can even here me."Please hold on a little longer.

The barrier breaks Brutes rush towards us.

"Break damn you." I plead "Don't let Timothy's sacrifice be in vain."

Just as the brutes reach us the seal shatters. The blast knock us all down.

Wanda rushes towards Timmy.

"Protect the boy." I shout.

The brute are no match for our mana powers. Wanda is kept at bay as well. Cosmo and Juandissimo get pinned down as well.I make my way over to Timothy. He wasn't breathing. I touch his lovely face. He had gone cold. AntiRip checks him.

" He's dead isn't he?" I ask.

"Yeah." AntiRip confirms."I'm sorry, I may not be able bring him back."

"Please try." I plead.

I hold Timothy's hand as AntiRip prepares the ejection

Timothy suddnly grips my hand. He lets out a deep gasps. I look at him shocked as he gasps for air.

" Help .H. .H. . Help me" He gasps I. . I can't breath."

I can't believe he was awake.

" AntiRip quick the injection." I call.

"Right."AntiRip says rushing over.

As soon as AntiRip injects the healing potion into him, Timothy goes limp. Warmth fills his being. Timothy's breathing becomes steady.

" Impossible, he was dead." AntiRip gasp."He should have been dead.

AntiWanda comes to my side.

"Will he be okay?" She asks.

" After what I've just seen." AntiRip Remarks."He should make a full recovery."

I look up. All the other antifairies watched with baited breath

" Our Timothy is going to make it." I shout.

My people cheer. I smile down at Timothy. We wouldn't have been able to pull it off without him.

" You got what you wanted." Jorgan growls. "Return the boy to us."

"I think not." I reply." My people have grown fond of Timothy. And so have I."

With out another word I antiPoof us back to our world. The barrier was gone. You could see the stars shining against a black again we could come and go as we please. The fairies couldn't stop us. And with Our renewed mana powers, it was too dangerous to come into our world. I float to a guest room and lay Timothy in bed. He can stay with me until he heals. I wonder if Jorgan knows just how strong he is.

"Ac? Timothy calls to me.

" Timothy?" I gasp, shocked he was awake already.

"My boy, need your rest."I tell him

"Okay AC." Timothy says."But first tell me something."

"what?" I ask.

"Did we do it? Did we break the seal?" Timothy asks."Is our world free?"

I can't believe he called my world,OUR world.

" Yes my love the seal is no more"I reply."Our world is safe and free."

"Now what?" Timothy asks, smiling up at me.

"I'll tell you when you wake up." I reply.

" Okay, night AC." Timothy yawns.

"Sweet dreams Timothy." I reply.

Fates knows he earned every one.


	2. CH 2: Murmuring Truths

Murmuring truths

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Timmy's POV

I feel a soft breeze waif across my body. The air was perfumed with a strange floral scent. I open my eyes and I'm in some kind of field. Where am I? I look around. I'm alone. Why did they bring me here? Who brought me here? I look up a to see a rich black sky. Blood red star twinkled again it. I sit up, not taking my eyes of the sky.

"Pretty, isn't it?" A voice beside me says.

I turn and see. . me? No it was the AntiMe. but how?

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm NegaTimmy." NegaTimmy replies." Your darker half."

"I don't have a darker half." I tell him.

"All human do." NegaTimmy says. "But only those how open there heart to the darkness can perceive us. But you my friend is a special case."

I look at him puzzled.

"I am?" I ask."How so?"

"Most open their heart to darkness not out of greed for money and, or Power. "NegaMe says. "You did it out of pure love. Such a thing is unheard of in the Negahuman realm. May I touch you?"

I look a him.

"You mean like a hug?" I ask."Sure."

NegaMe looks at me shocked.

"You'd be willing to hug me?" He ask

I smile at him.

" Why not?" I reply." As Cosmo would say, huggings niiice."

NegaMe shyly puts his arms around me. I pull him into a tight hug.

"Touching me doesn't hurt does it?" NegaMe ask." Cause if it does I'll stop."

"Nah it doesn't hurt." I reply. WHy , should it?"

NegaMe pulls back and looks me in the eyes. His expression was so serious.

"Timmy. "He says."Do you hate me."

I look at him shocked. Why would I hate him? I just hugged him. Was that a bad thing to his kind.

"Um. . no?" I reply. "Why is a hug a sigh of hate where you come from? If it is, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

NegaMe's expression turn from serious to out right shocked. I'm puzzled by his reaction.

"Feelings? You think I have feelings?" NegaMe gasps."You act like I'm a person to you."

"You are a person." I reply. "You wouldn't I see you as such. F.Y.I I don't hate you."

NegaMe touches my face.

"LightMe you truly are a rare gem."NegaMe says. "I'm lucky to have you as my light."

"Why?" I ask." I don't understand."

"Even those who give themselves to the darkness, look upon my kind with hate, fear, and loathing." NegaMe explains." That is why our touch hurt your kind. It magnifies those feeling and manifest it into real pain."

"I find your touch comforting."I tell him. I touch his hand on my cheek." It's like reconnecting with a long lost friend. It's nice."

NegaMe laughs.

"Will you be my friend Timmy?" NegaMe asks."Will you allow me into such a sacred place in your heart?" I smile.

" I'd love to be your Friend NegaMe." I replies. "I hope we can spend lots of time together."

NegaMe pulls me into a tight hug.

"Thank you LightMe." He says. "I'll never forget you kindness . "

I pull back and kiss NegaMe on the forehead. I can feel myself waking up.

"Till next time my lovely darkness." I tell him.

"See you soon, My kind light."

I open my eyes. I'm not in my bedroom. Now where am I?

End Timmy's POV

NegaTimmy's POV

I'm pulled out the veil of , The negahuman lord looks at me.

" How did it go my child?" He ask.

"The one Timmy Turner , is indeed strange." I report. His heart. .held no malice for me."

My brethren Gasp in shock.

"HE. ..even allowed me to hug him." I go on." Twice."

My lord looks at me shocked.

"Did you ask for his friendship?" Lord Nitro ask." It is no shame if your were refused. It is a pain you must learn young one."

"I did ask him." I reply. "He said yes my lord. HE even said he wish to spend time with 's when I hugged him the second time. Then. . "

"Then what?"Lord Nitro ask. "Don't leave us in suspense."

I look down Blushing.

"He kissed my on the forehead." I reply "And as he was waking. He called me his lovely darkness."

"You are truly a cursed little one." My lord says. "To have your light half treat you so kindly."

"My light half had me exercised from her." Some one says.

"Mine treated me like a slave." Says another.

"Mine treated me like a dirty little secret." Says yet another.

Our lord stands.

"NegaTimothy as you can see Humans do not look well on our kind." Lord Nitro says. "Young Timothy Is very rare. So rare in fact he is the first of his kind to show one of ours a once of genuine love. Cherish this bond. For it is the only one of it's kind. And give rise to the AntiHuman"

I bow.

"Yes My lord." I reply." I will never leave my light's side."

And With a flash I am sent to him."

End of NegaTimmy's POV

Timmy's POV

I jump when I here the door opening.

" He'll be out for a few days." AntiRip says." So there's no need to linger to long.

"I know."AntiCosmo says." We'll just watch you work., right AntiWanda? "

"Can I hold him?" AntiWanda asks.

Sanderson darts over to me.

"I thought you said he'd be asleep." Sanderson remarks.

Wait they were talking about me? I though they were talking about Remy. He was still passed out in the other bed. I wonder why he's here. AntiRip dart over to me too. Man that mana stuff made them speedy. He was even faster then Sanderson.

" How in the name of the darkness are you able to sit up?" AntiRip gasps."You shouldn't even be awake!"

AntiCosmo floats over to me.

My aren't we the resilient one." AC says." How are you feeling?"

"I'm hungry." I reply."And confused."

"Timmy I need to ask you something."HP says.

AntiRip begin giving me a physical.

"Sure, go ahead."I reply

"Have you been contacted by any negahumans yet." He asks. " They usually contact human who choose the dark path."

I smile.

" Yeah, I just met NegaMe before I woke up." I reply." He was really nice and kinda shy."

"What ever you do don't touch him."HP says." It'll be very painful if you do."

"No it isn't." I tell him." I already hugged him twice." "

"And kissed me on the forehead." NegaMe says.

He pops in to my side. I pull him into a hug. The hug felt different. I made me feel warmer. Not in a bad way however, it was refreshing.

"Timothy, did you befriend him?" AntiCosmo asks.

"Sure I did." I reply. "NegaMe is really cool, and I like him."

Every on looks at me shocked. I'm puzzled.

"I know, my brethren felt the same way." NegaMe says." I think lord Nitro is still in shock."

Hey HP." I call to him.

"Yeah?" HP was pacing the room.

"I've met anti fairies, and a Negahuman."I begin. "When do I get to meet some AntiPixies?"

HP turns to me shocked.

"You'd want to?" He ask. "I now my darker half won't mind, but?"

"But what?" I ask. "Is he busy"

"Timothy, why are you acting like this?" AntiCosmo says."You hate us. . don't you?"

I look at AntiCosmo.

"I don't hate you guys, I never hated you." I reply "I just wish instead of trying to destroy my world, you'd hang out once and a while."

I let out a sigh.

"I mean what's the big pull to domination." I add. "Sure you get to make the rules. but then you have to set a example and follow said rules. "

"But da rules would be ones we pick." AntiWanda says. "We can do what ever we want."

"Yeah, but then you'll all be a bunch of law biding citizen." I point out."Where's the fun in that?"

AntiWanda looks at AntiCosmo.

"How is this possible." AntiRip shouts suddenly." He completely Freakin healthy."

I look at the shocked doctor puzzled.

"Umm. . damn it all.?" I remark."

AntiRip laughs and ruffles my hair.

"Your cute kid." He says. "Your medically unsound, and make no logical sense at all, but your cute."

Sanderson Sits next to me.

" The fairies still want you back." He says."They think AC tricked you into helping him. SO your fairies will still be there."

"What will happen when they find out I wasn't tricked?" I ask. "OR when I start hanging out with the antifairies as well as the pixies?" Or they see me with NegaMe?"

"You still want us around you."AntiWanda asks." Ya like us?"

I nod .

"sure I that I know your guys don't hate my guts, it'll be fun chilling with you." I reply." You don't hate my guts right?"

"Not at all." AntiCosmo says." We'll love breaking the rules with you."

Then it hits me. What I was saying. How I was acting. I was good, not evil. I look around the room. I was among my enemy's. But they felt like friends. I don't understand.I truly did want to be with them. I wanted to break the rules with them. Not out of evil. Just for one moment to let loose and be wild.

"Timothy." AntiRip calls to me. "Are you okay. You look like you becoming dizzy. Perhaps you should lay down, and rest."

I shake my head

" I'm okay." I reply." I'm just refocusing,that's all."

What does dat mean?" AntiWanda asks.

"If I had to guess."AntiCosmo says."He's remembering who he is, who we are, and that he's supposed to hate I right Timothy?"

"Your guys are my enemies."I reply.

I look at everyone.

"But I rather be your friend, is that okay?"I add

"We'd love that." HP says

"So why is Remy here?" I ask.

I look at him. He was now awake staring at us from his bed.

"He grabbed AntiWanda when we antipoofed here."AntiCosmo says." I haven't gotten around to tossing back."

I stand and walk over to Remy. He looked so scared.

"Timothy, are you okay?" He ask."I. .I couldn't wake you up."

I put a arm around Remy.

"I'm fine." I tell him "How are you feeling?"

"I'm terrified." Remy says. He looks at my new friends."What are they going to do with us."

"Most likely feed us and take us home." I reply. "They're not going to hurt you Remy. So calm down."

Remy looks at me like I gone mad.

"How can you say that?" He asks. "Their evil."

"True, they are evil." I agree." But not heartless."

Remy looks at the antipoofs over.

"Poor babeh,you look right scared." She says pulling Remy into a hug.

Remy relaxes into her even smiles. I think he likes her. I head back to my own bed. AntiWanda takes Remy Sooner had I sat down. Their's a atomic poof. When the smoke clears. Jorgan is standing with Cosmo and a very scared Wanda.

End Timmy's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I have to admit. The overgrown ass had guts to cross into my domain. But that nerve may cast him dearly. Jorgan looks at Remington shocked.

"Remy? We thought you were dead."Jorgan says"Juandissimo have already been reassigned."

"So I'll have a different fairy when I return." Remy ask. "Two maybe?"

"Nah , your to much trouble." Jorgan says."We'll just wipe your memory and have done." Poor Remington looked crushed.

"B. .b. .but I did what you told me." Remington protest. " I risked my freakin LIFE. How can you do this to me?"

Jorgan just rolls his eyes.

"You also told me how you dragged your feet."Jorgan Replies." Just be grateful we're going to save you."

"I wasn't dragging my feet.I was scared." Remington shouts."Even AntiCosmo could tell I was scared. "

"He was indeed." I agree."IF anyone failed, it was you Jorgan. For sending a terrified child to us."

Jorgan glares at us.

"Oh please you freaks feed on fear." Jorgan huffs." I bet you lapped up his like crazy."

'I turn to see Cosmo looking a a frightened NegaTimothy.

"Hi NegaTimmy." Cosmo chirps." I'm Cosmo. Want a cookie."

I smile at the site. I never told anyone. But I was proud to have such a cute idiot as my counterpart. I turn to Jorgan.

"If you'll abandon him, them we'll keep him." I tell Jorgan " We antifairies just love having wild children around."

"Which is why he likes Timmy." Cosmo adds."He's as wild as they get."

"That is correct Cosmo." I tell him. "Have a reward cookie."

I toss him the treat.

"Hold the phone!" Wanda shouts."You expect us to believe your NOT trying to kill him?"

I look at her.

"I expect you to behave stupidly." I reply. "Keep up the good work."

Wanda glares at me.

"Aaaahhh!" Cosmo shouts.

"Cosmo don't touch the negaboy." Jorgan Shouts. "Their dangerous even to be near too long."

Timothy pulls a Terrified NegaTimothy close to him Just as Jorgan send a blast to a flash their gone.

"What did you do!" I shout horrified.

"I sent the Negaboy home." Jorgan gasp."I didn't think Timmy would try to shield him."

I hope Nitro is kind to my Timothy.

*End AntiCosmo's POV

NegaTimmy's POV

I look around I was in negahuman world.

"Where am I?" Timmy asks.

"He sent us to my world." I reply."Why did you try to shield me?"

Timmy look around .

"I was afraid he was going to hurt you." Timmy replies,turning to me."Your not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine"I reply

"I'm scared." Remy says.

We both turn to look at him. He looks at me puzzled.

"And Deeply Confused."Remy adds

Remy how did you get here?' Timmy asks.

"I grabbed you when a saw you disappearing." Remy replies."It seems my grabby hand keep landing me in hot water."

Before another word is uttered. We're transported to Lord Nitro.

"Home sick already my little one." Lord Nitro says."And your brought human children to visit with us, how kind."

"Light ME!" NegaRemy shouts.

He races to his counter part.

"Timothy, are these antiHumans?" Remy ask.

"No, their NegaHumans."Timmy replies." Aren't they cool."

My brethren gasp in shock.

"Seriously?" I think to myself

"Cool?" Remy says,looking at his Counter part."Their Awesome."

I look at Remy shocked. And before my lord and countrymen, he hugs his counter part. The lord looks floored. I think a few negahumans fainted.

"So You'll be my fiend?" NegaRemy ask.

"I'd be honored."Remy Replies.

Timmy put his arm around me.

"My evilness, I never thought I'd see such a thing in my lifetime."Lord Nitro says."But to witness it twice.I can scarcely fathom it."

Remy looks at his Counter part.

"Your evil?' HE asks.

NegaRemy nods

"Yup." He replies. "Really evil."

Remy looks at Timmy.

"Timothy how is it the evil beings treat us better then the good ones?"Remy asks.

"I'll tell you when I figure it out."Timmy replies.

Timmy walk to Lord Nitro. We all look at him shocked when He bows to the lord.

"You must be the lord of this land." Timmy says." I'm Timothy, friend of My dear darker self NegaTimothy."

Remy goes to Timothy's Side.

" I'm Remington." Remy says bowing as well." Friend to my dear darker self NegaRemington."

"Such manners. I am Lord Nitro." Says lord Nitro. "Please, raise Honored guests. "

They both raise and smile at my lord.

"Thank you Lord Nitro." Timmy and Remy replies

"NegaTimmy, tell me." lord Nitro say."What brings you back?"

I explain the situation. My lord looks at Timmy shocked.

"My boy, you are so rare."He says. "You both are."

"I don't think so." Timmy says."How many negakids meet their counter parts?"

Lord Nitro thinks a moment.

"NegaTimmy and NegaRemy are the only ones." HE replies. "Most human only give themselves to their dark urges as 's are guarded by fairies, why?"

Timmy points to Remy.

"Remy hasn't given himself to the dark side. For any In any way."Timmy says."Yet he was able to see NegaTimmy while he was in Antifairyworld."

Everyone gasps. I thought I saw him look at me. But I thought I was in my head.

Young Timmy." Lord Nitro Begins. "What are you saying?"

"I think Human can see NegaHumans." Timmy says. "But only as kids. Adults are to closed mined to perceive the magic 's Why the fairies erase our memories. That's it."

What?" We asks.

"The failing with kids is that we tend to believe those we think are our friend." Timmy says. "But as adults, we learn to think for ourselves. Which is also why the don't let god kids meet."

"I get it." Remy says."If to many god kids meet we might compare data. or worst be bold enough to explore the forbidden worlds all they told us.. ."

"Lies and half truths." Timmy says."If we want the full truth we need to get back to Antifairyworld."

"I'll contact lord AntiCosmo at once." Lord Nitro says.

"He's here." NegaJack says coming into the room."With Lady AntiWanda, lord HP and Lord Sanderson. .they wish to speak to you."

"Show them in." Lord Nitro says

Timmy's Eyes light up when he sees them. He rushes over to AntiWanda.

"Mom!" He shouts. "I missed you!"

Timmy freezes as soon as he utters those words.

"I missed you too babeh. " AntiWanda Replies hugging him back.

Timmy looks at AntiCosmo.

"dad?"Timmy calls shyly

"Yes, my boy?" AntiCosmo says.

I missed you too." Timmy says shyly.

"I missed you as well."AntiCosmo says.

They approach my Lord.

"Hello Nitro, long time no see." AntiCosmo says hugging the Lord.

"AC, it's been forever."Lord Nitro says. "Timothy as gotten wise to the and young Remy gained insight to things even we have not thought of."

"Interesting." HP remarks."I look forward to hearing about it."

"you may take the children when it pleases you."Lord Nitro says. "NegaRemington, will you be going with them?"

"Yes My lord." NegaRemy replies."If that's alright."

It's Fine." Lord Nitro says.

We hug our lord goodbye and get whisked back to Antifairyworld. Our new home."

End of NegaTimmy's POV

Later

Wanda's POV

"I can't believe Timmy tried to protect that thing?" I huff.

"I can."Cosmo says."Timmy's a Nice boy."

I blowout a sigh and sit on Timmy's bed. In the distance I can hear crying. My heart broke for her.

"Those filthy negas better not hurt Timmy." I growl.

"I wonder how Timmy was able to touch him." Cosmo Wonder's aloud. "He grabbed onto him and didn't even flinch. I just poked him and it hurt like crazy."

That was true.

"Good question." I sigh. "It could have something to do with that glowing goo that went inside him."

Cosmo comes and sits next to me.

What was that stuff?" Cosmo asks."It seemed like it was making Timmy sick."

I'm sure it was." I reply"I also don't understand, after what they put his through. How can Timmy seem so relaxed with them?"

We Jump at the sound of an AntiPoof. To our shock Timmy was standing in front of us.

"Hi Cosmo. Hi Wanda." He calls to us."Missed me?"

Cosmo and I rush over to hug him.

"Did we ever." We shout. "

"I'll get poof." I tell him."He's dying to see you."

I poof out and comes back quickly with a crying Poof. Poof stops crying right away and he dashes to Timmy. Timmy hugs Poof.

"Hi Poof." Timmy says."Did you miss me?"

Poof looks Up at Timmy with puzzled eyes.

"Timmy?"Poof says

Timmy turns suddenly.

"Come out LightMe he says." You experiment was a success."

Huh?" I question.

What experiment?" Cosmo asks.

To our shock Timmy comes out the closet. In his hand he held a Antifairy emergency wand.

"What's going on." I ask as he turns NegaTimmy Back." How were we able to touch him."

"Simple, when you thought he was me, you nether feared nor loathed him." Timmy explains. "You just embraced him with open arms. NegaBeings like him aren't dangerous Wanda. They just naturally turn negative feeling into physical pain.

"I look at Cosmo. NegaTimmy was still holding Poof. Poof just cooed and played with NegaTimmy's finger.

I never felt more Confused in my life. Cosmo grab NegaTimmy and hug him tightly.

"Yay I can hold him." Cosmo cheers."Let's be friends."

"Okay."NegaTimmy Agrees.

I walk over to Timmy.

"So AntiCosmo really Wasn't trying to kill you?" I ask.

Timmy shakes his head.

"The ritual was never meant to kill me."Timmy says."I was only supposed to help them channel their power and break the seal on their did everything in their power to make sure It was as safe and as easy on me as possible."

I walk to the Negaboy.I already touched him once without pain. So have Cosmo and poof.I stroke the boys hair. You know now that I really look at him. HE was really cute. Like my Timmy. I pull the boy from Cosmo into a hug. . He was adorable. I wanted to keep him forever. I float to Timmy's bed and settle him on my lap. Their's another antipoof in the room.

"How did it go?" AntiCosmo asks.

"I think it went well." Timmy replies pointing to me and NegaTimmy

I look at AntiCosmo. I really look at him. I'm shocked at the sight of him. He was actually quite handsome. He looked like the fox version of Cosmo. His clothes weren't ragged at all. They looked Sleek and distinguished.

I jump when I realize AntiCosmo was looking right at me.

"Is something wrong?" AntiCosmo asks. "Why are your staring at me?"

"I um. . noticed ."I stammer."Your new outfit?"

AntiCosmo looks at his clothes then gives me a puzzled look.

What are you talking about?" AntiCosmo replies"This is the attire I've had on all already seen me in this

I look away blushing."

You. .don't say." I reply.I. I could have sworn it looked different before."

AntiCosmo laughs.

"Ah I see." He laughs. "Finally seeing me as I truly am eh?

I look at AntiCosmo puzzle. I'm not sure what to make of that comment.

What do you mean?" I ask.

"Fairies seem to be really bias to magic beings they dislike." Timmy explains. "It changes your behavior and how your perceive said being. Especially darklings like dad and NegaMe."

Did Timmy just call AntiCosmo Dad?

"Timothy. . did you call me dad?" AntiCosmo asks shocked."Before your Fairies?"

Timmy looks at him puzzled.

"Why wouldn't I?" Timmy replies."Not like your some dirty little secret."

To my surprise AntiCosmo actually blushes.

"No, I am not." AntiCosmo says. "Not at all it seems."

"but. .but. .what about me."Cosmo Whines" Why can't I be your parent"

I find myself feeling just as hurt, wondering the same thing.

"Your guys are my friends, butI was never your son." Timmy replies." Not in my heart or yours."

"That's not true." I shout. "You are our son to us."

Timmy turns and looks at me. His eyes were so cold now.

Bullshit." He says darkly.

I look at him shocked. Both at what he said and how coldly he said it. Everyone did. I put NegaTimmy down on the bed next to me.

"Timothy."AntiCosmo gasps.

"Timmy, how can you say that?" Cosmo almost cries."We love you."

"I know you do." Timmy says."Just not like a son."

"We do too."I insists." What makes you think we don't?"

"Wanda you really need to stop lying to your self."Timmy says

"I'm not lying." I shout." To myself or you."

I didn't think it was possible but Timmy's eyes darken more. He walk to his bed and sits next to NegaTimmy.

"Tell me oh all loving mother."Timmy says, his tone dripping with sarcasm "Do all loving mother toss their young into rapid gator only the really good ones."

"I. .um."I stammer. "I magically protected you."

"That beside the point."Timmy screams." Do you have any Idea how terrified I was, having those things leap at me . Trying to kill me?"

I look down feeling deeply ashamed.

"My evilness." AntiCosmo gasps horrified."And you people call US heartless?What did could he possibly do to accrue such venom from you?"

Timmy point to Poof.

"I lost her real son." Timmy says."Luckily he was found okay. but that what I did."

"You know you could have just spanked the me." AntiCosmo remarks."It's less traumatizing, I'm sure."

"okay even if you brand me as unfit to be you mother." I sob out."When have Cosmo every shown you less then fatherly love."

Timmy looks at Cosmo. Cosmo squirms under his gaze.

"You mean besides the fact he looked at me just as hatefully as you did that day." Timmy replies. " that's the problem."

"I don't understand." Cosmo says

"You did nothing." Timmy repeats. "You didn't stop her from sending me, You didn't didn't come and save me, I had to crawl out of that pit alone. You didn't protect me like a real father."

I never seen such pain in Cosmo's eyes.

"Timmy." Cosmo gasps.

"As for both of you as parent's." Timmy continues." You both continue to ignore me, to be with your real son. I know having a baby is hard. But if Human parents can raise multiple kids and a baby, without neglecting any completely. I think two Magic beings can handle the task. "

"Unless, they don't see one of them as truly their own."AntiCosmo says."Then it's easy to forget said child."

I look at him with a glare.

"I'm not trying to discredit you.' AntiCosmo says."I'm merely trying to understand Timothy's train of thought."

"And he's right, that is how I saw it." Timmy says"Please don't misunderstand me. You guys are great godparents to me. Even more awesome parents to Poof. But you are no more my parents, then you are Poof's god parents."

I feel my hear break in two. Timmy truly believed I didn't love him like a son. To make matter worse. I couldn't blame anyone, not the pixies, not Jorgan, not the antifairies, not even the black goo. I can only blame myself. I hurt him. I made him feel like he didn't matter. I might even have scarred him for bit of truth hurts worst of all. I. .scarred. .My baby."

"Easy Wanda." AntiCosmo says as I lean weakly against him.

"Cosmo don't cry." Timmy says rushing to him.

"You said I was a bad daddy to you." Cosmo sobs." How can I not cry."

"I guess your right." Timmy says "I should go then."

"Timmy." I shout.

But it's to late, he antipoofs NegaTimmy with him. In a flash Cosmo wiz by me, Pinning AntiCosmo to the ground. Long, did the two stare at each other.

"Get off me." AntiCosmo growls. "You have no right to treat me in such a manner."

"You did it didn't you." Cosmo shouts."You and the black stuff. You warped Timmy's mind and turned him against me."

"From what I gathered it was your wanton neglect that did it." AntiCosmo counter.s" If anything, the black mana gave him the courage to speak him mind and is all!"

AntiCosmo shoves Cosmo away.

"You made him feel alone. You betrayed his trust."AntiCosmo continues." Your the ones who hide behind petty rules and regulations to keep your godchildren at arms length. Is it any wonder Timothy came to me so willing me. He knows I love him. I'll never leave him, no matter what any rule says."

"I want him back."Poof scream.

He rushes to AntiCosmo and begin hitting him.

"Give me my big bother back." Poof sobs

"He is not your Brother." AntiCosmo replies."He's Foop's big brother now."

AntiCosmo looks at us. His eyes are suddenly cold. Even deadly serious. He smiles at us Darkly. A cruel laugh spills from him.

"Though I must thank you sincerely." HE adds, throwing Poof to me." I thought I'd have to work hard to turn him against you. But it seems I need only show the love I feel for him."

I'm taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor.

"Timothy is mine, He accepts me as his father."AntiCosmo continues."Soon he'll see the joy of being evil."

"So you did corrupt Timmy." I growl."I should have known."

AntiCosmo only laughs.

"Not at all." AntiCosmo replies." He still is the sweet, pure souled boy you know and love. The only thing is he's more fact it's that trusting kind nature that allowed him to feel my pain and help me in the first place."

"You bastard."Cosmo shouts."You manipulated him."

"Yeah, I did." AntiCosmo agrees." Now I'm free to disobey every fairy rule I the one that says I can't have godchildren."

I look at him horrified. I raise my wand and Poof Timmy make. It hurt to see AntiWanda cradling him on her lap. Pretending to comfort him.

"Get away from him!" I shout grabbing Timmy.

Timmy jumps at my touch.

Huh? Wha?"Timmy says looking around dazed." Time to eat already?"

"Timmy snap out of it." I call to him."AntiCosmo is Manipulating you."

"Wanda leave me alone."Timmy says,pushing me away." I'm not in the mood for this."

He walks back to AntiWanda and sits next to her. AntiWanda pulls him into her arms and stick her tung out at me.

"Timmy, AntiCosmo is just using you."I tell him. "He's still Evil."

Timmy sits up and look at AntiCosmo. AntiCosmo smiles at Timothy. I expect him to say I'm lying. To tell Timmy he was good now and that I was just being cruel. But he doesn't

"Good news Timmy.I've abandoned My planes for universal Conquest."AntiCosmo says. "I'm starting my own shadow nation, And will terrorize the light goody goody nations instead."

I look at the man shocked. He spoke the truth. But why? Surely he knows Timmy will stand against such tyranny.

"Mom, dad lost what little marbles he had."Timmy replies."What about the magic council?"

AntiCosmo Just laughs. It wasn't cold or cruel any more. It was warm and gleeful. Then I notice, his eyes were kind, even gentle as he looked at Timmy.

"My dear boy, I no longer will obey the magic council."AntiCosmo declares. "For far too long I was forced to serve under them. But with this new found freedom, I am free to live as I choose. I will rule my people accordingly."

AntiCosmo walks over to Timmy. To my shock he kneels at his side.

"Forgive me my son."AntiCosmo adds."I did indeed us your kind heart to get you to help me free my world. That was something to expect from fairies and justly beneath me. I'm sorry. For the betrayal and any pain it caused you."

"If you could do it all you change anything?" Timmy asks." Or you you do it all the same."

"I would do it just the same." AntiCosmo replies.

I'm shocked. I thought for sure he'd lie about it.

"Because what I did trigger a chain of event, that brought us to where we are now."AntiCosmo adds "Though it would have been better to explain things to you rather then trick you. But the time it would have took would have coasted me, my freedom, and worst of all,you, your life."

"I'm sorry if my answer displeases you." AntiCosmo says."but it is the truth none the less."

"See he's a creep."Cosmo shouts. "He only care about himself."

"He did what any wise ruler would have done." Timmy says."He did all he can to free his people."

Timmy looks at AntiCosmo with a smile.

"Thanks for telling me the truth dad."Timmy says. No worries, we're still cool."

AntiCosmo stand and turns to us.

"Just because one is evil doesn't mean he isn't honest." AntiCosmo says.

His eyes were cold once more. His smile once again sinister.

"Did you think I'd lie, play the victim?" AntiCosmo asks. "I have no reason to hide.I and Purely and unapologetically EVIL."

Timmy looks up at AntiCosmo.

"Your also criminally insane." Timmy adds. "By the way, where's Foop?"

"The fairies stole him from me." AntiCosmo says glaring at me." They forbid me to even see him."

Timmy look at me.

"I wish Foop was in the room."He wishes.

My Wand goes off as does Cosmo's I was hoping it was against some rule. But then 'd wish a antibaby free? Foop appears in the room.

"Babeh."AntiWanda Sobs rushing to him.

"Son." AntiCosmo says rushing over as well.

"Mother .Father." Foop cries."They told me you were dead."

I watch Timmy's eyes sadden. Still he smiled, even though he looked like he wanted to cry.

"How did I get out?" Foop asks.

"Your brother freed you."AntiCosmo says."He also freed our world."

"My brother?" Foop ask."I have a brother?"

"Yeah."Timothy says standing."Me."

Foop floats to dart over and come between them.

"He's my big brother." Poof says." He hates you as much as I do."

"If that's so, then Why did he free me? Foop counters "Why did he call himself my bother."

"Because your freak daddy brain washed him." Poof shouts." Him and your ugly mommy."

"Poof, don't talk about my parent's that way."Timmy snaps." And don't ever tell my little brother I hate him again."

Poof looks at Timmy flies over to Timmy. Timmy pulls the little antifairy close. Foop seems to like being held by Timmy.

"Give my message to Jorgan"AntiCosmo says. " The FOUR of us have some family time to indulge in."

And with a antipoof their gone. Jorgan Atomicpoof into the room.

"Bad new."HE says."Foop somehow escaped from prison."

"I know." I reply."Timmy wished him free."

"What?"Jorgan asks.

He looks around. Cosmo was on the floor rocking in place sobbing. Poof was curled up on Timmy's bed crying. I was in tears as well. Jorgan places a hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you start at the top"Jorgan says."It seem like it'll be a long story."

I let out a sigh and begin the long sad tale.

End of Wanda's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

"I was so elated. I swung around Foop. He laughed merrily as I did so. Timothy and NegaTimothy held tight to my tail as I swung them around as well. " Father pings into the room

"I just got your message." Father says. "Having fun?"

"I'm having a blast." I reply.

My heart was flying. I had all my children home,, safe with comes over and takes Foop from me. Foop laughs dizzily as father hugs him. Timmy and NegaTimothy is taken by Edward and Richard, who resumes spinning the boys around. I float down to my chair and have a rest.

" Where's AntiWanda?" Father asks.

"Down stairs preparing supper."I reply. She is on cloud 9."

I was as well. Father looks at Timothy

" Hey Timmy, I have someone who wants to meet you." father says."

"Who?" Timothy asks.

He's answered by a Antiping in the room. I smile as Mother Look up at him with a smile.

" Hello Timothy." Mother says."I'm HAP, the head Antipixie of AntiPixie World."

Timothy's eyes light sits him down. Timothy begins to run to him only to fall on his face. Mother laughs and antiping him over.

"To much spinning?" He asks

"Way To much spinning"Timothy laughs."Nice to meet you though.. . There is only one of you. .right?"

"Right." Mother confirms."

"Are you gents staying for dinner?" I ask. "I'm sure it'll be a feast."

"Sure, we'd love too." Father says cradling a now sleeping Foop. . Richard set NegaTimmy next to me. NegaTimothy leans on me. Richard sit on the other side of him.

"Where's Remy and NegaRemy?" Edward asks. "With their new father, AntiRip." I reply. AntiWanda comes into the room.

"Chows ready." She calls happily.

End Of AntiCosmo's POV

Remy's POV

I sit next to NegaMe. Father was busy cooking in the kitchen. He had a nice little penthouse he shared with AntiBinky. AntiBinky was busy getting our room ready. I look over at AntiMe. He was gazing out the window.

"What are you looking at?" I ask.

The Antifairies passing bye."He replies.

Hey NegaMe can I ask you something?"I ask

"Sure, go ahead." NegaMe replies  
>Won't your parent's miss you?" I ask<p>

"Their dead." NegaMe replies.

"I'm sorry." I remark.

"Don't be.I don't miss them."NegaMe says.

I look at him said it so calmly. Like he really didn't care.

"NegaMe, didn't you love them?" I think.

"I didn't love them at all."NegaMe thinks to me." Negabeings aren't like antibeings. We are the dark version of you, not your opposite. The NegaBuxaplentys treated me like trash"

I'm so sorry to hear that." I reply."How did they die?"

Negasickness." NegaMe says."It's a curse placed on us by the light worlds."

"What do it do?" I ask."Your not in danger of catching it are you?"

"It's a curse that kills a Negabeing when we reach a certain age."NegaMe says."The only way to Avoid dying from it is to bond with your counter part or kill your counter part."

"Bond how, do you need my blood?' I ask." A kidney or sliver of liver?"

NegaMe laughs. How can he, I don't get.

"Are you offering?" NegaMe asks

"Yes!"I almost shout."I don't want you to die. I like having a twin."

NegaMe Pulls me into a hug

"All I need is your heart"He says." Just love me, want me, and be my friend and I well be safe."

"Is that really all?" I ask.

"The curse was made assuming we can't be loved by our counter parts because of how we're born." NegaMe says "They seal us away assuming we sooner kill then try to make friends."

"Wait how is lord Nitro still alive?' I ask

"He killed his counter part."NegaMe says."He had no choice. He couldn't afford to die, he had too many orphans in his care."

Father comes over to us.

"Lunch is about ready." Father says. "Can you boys set the table?"

Yes Father" NegaMe and I reply.

"Thank you." Father says."I'll go get your uncle."

AS he walks off, NegaMe and I set to work. NegaMe kindly shows me what to do. When were done Father and Uncle AntiBinky puts the food on the table. A strange feeling come over me. I never did this before with my human family. Just sit down and have a meal serves me and NegaMe. So this is what it's like to be in a real family. Who needs fancy food or a over priced dining room. OR a fancy mansion. This was the better by far. I take a bite of my food.

"How is it?' Father asks.

"Best mashed potatoes ever." I reply.

End of Remy's POV


End file.
